A Moonlight Legend
by Usagi Carter
Summary: A young prince struggles to make his planet seem anything but savage before the several millennia old Silver Millennium.
1. P: Welcome to the White Moon

**A Moonlight Legend**  
**Prologue: Welcome to the White Moon**  
**By: Usagi Carter**  
**Chapter Beta: Loki**  
**Last Revised: January 21, 2012**

**Summary: A young prince struggles to make his planet seem anything but savage before the hundreds of millennia old Silver Millennium.**

**Rated: T+ (there will be some M rated chapters later on)**

**Characters: the usual SM suspects**

**Dedication – my sister Ang, who has renewed my love of Sailor Moon. Alicia Blade – for inspiration beyond belief and for being the very first SM author I ever read! And for Loki – who never ceases to amaze me with his wonderfully encouraging words, and has remained a friend despite the turbulence we've experienced at times.**

* * *

All good legends are rooted in as much truth as myth. Extraordinary circumstances result in stories that are told for generations, with a few alterations here and there. The legend surrounding the Silver Millennium and its ruling seat of power, the White Moon Kingdom, were no different. Children everywhere in the galaxy, including on the ever elusive Earth, were told the stories of how the Silver Millennium came to be and how the current system of planetary rule began. But as with all stories, the details changed over the years, and some were left out entirely, leaving gaping holes that were replaced with new information, leading to the loss of the most important pieces.

* * *

It was one of his few vices that he could actually justify in his position. As the future heir to Atlantis and the Earth Federation, Crown Prince Endymion knew it was his job to understand the intricacies concerning the history behind the rulers of the other planets, and their empress, Queen Serenity. If Earth was ever going to be taken seriously, and allowed to join the Silver Millennium, Endymion had to know with whom he was negotiating. At sixteen, he was considered young by many standards, except when it came to the prosperity and well-being of his people. In that respect, his mother had said countless times that he had surpassed even their most trusted advisors and diplomats.

The dark haired prince couldn't explain why his studies of the other planets fascinated him so much, only that he felt a tug in the vicinity of his heart that urged him to learn all he could. His sister and he would be among the first on Earth other than his parents to meet with the Moon Queen and her court in person. He wanted nothing more than to make a good impression, particularly if he hoped to get her, between now and his twenty-first birthday, to consider allowing Earth into the Silver Millennium.

* * *

The whole of the Moon Palace was abuzz with activity as the Moon Queen and half her court made their way through the long, echoing, cream-colored marbled hallways of the palace to the ornately carved double doors of the teleportation room. Ever and always moving as a strong, capable unit, the five women commanded the attention of all those along their path. Though all of them looked roughly in their early thirties, they were, in fact, all well over a thousand years old. Each woman wore a long, beautiful silk dress in a color representative of her home: Stephanie of Jupiter in dark, form fitting emerald green; March of Mars in fiery, silky ruby red; Anna of Venus in a stunning, flowing citrine gold; Maia of Mercury in a frothy, airy topaz blue; and Serenity of the Moon in an incandescent, flowing pearl white. They were known as the Crown Jewels of the Silver Millennium, the Queen and her Inner Court.

It had been through their efforts that brought this moment to fruition; two hundred years of lobbying with the governing bodies of each planet, including Earth, to finally begin the process of admitting the last planet in their system to the Silver Millennium Alliance. Each looked cool and aloof, but under their masks of calm, they were nervous and excited. Queen Gaia of Earth had won their respect as a champion of her people and for being an open-minded monarch, and her son, Prince Endymion had impressed them with his desire to join his mother in these talks, particularly since Gaia would now be unable to attend – she was currently eight months pregnant with her fourth child.

"Who will be joining him, Serenity?" March queried in a voice that only the other four women would hear.

"His advisors, who are the top four generals of the Earth forces and Princes in their own rights, and his younger sister, Princess Roselynn," the Moon Queen responded softly. The captain of the Queen's Guard signaled to the teleportation technician, who began the process of bringing the Prince of Earth and his court to the moon. In a matter of seconds, five handsome young men and a beautiful, petite princess were standing dazedly before the Moon Queen.

Endymion took his place at the forefront, dark hair tousled as his deep, navy blue eyes scanned the assembly. To his right, white haired Kunzite, a prince of the Earth's northern regions, was a strong, steady presence. His ice blue eyes narrowed as he examined the unfamiliar territory of his surroundings. To Endymion's left was his sister, Roselynn, who at fourteen Earth years was already a beauty with long, mahogany locks and eyes the color of the deepest oceans. Behind them were the other three Generals: fair haired southern Prince Jadeite with his amused blue eyes, dark haired western Prince Nephrite, with guarded green eyes so dark they could have been shards of an emerald, and quiet, golden haired eastern Prince Zoisite, who was giving the chamber a thorough scan with shrewd eyes while never giving what he was thinking away.

Without a word, the six dropped into bows and curtsies before her, making Serenity shake her head and smile. "Rise, delegates of Earth," she spoke, her smile growing as she did. "Welcome to the Moon, my name is Serenity and these are the Queens of the Inner Planets – Stephanie of Jupiter, March of Mars, Anna of Venus and Maia of Mercury."

"We thank you for the opportunity to be here, Queen Serenity," the tall, black haired young man with navy eyes smiled for her benefit.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Endymion." She couldn't help but smiled at his slightly startled expression. "If you would follow me, we shall get you settled in. Tomorrow will come soon enough, and we can talk then."

The group followed the Moon Queen out, with the other planetary monarchs following close behind.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Earth Delegates get to meet the famed Outer Queens and the Princess' Senshi. Rose's powers start manifesting. And Endymion has a chance meeting with a little bunny.


	2. 1: First Meeting

**A Moonlight Legend**  
**Chapter 1: First Meetings**  
**By: Usagi Carter**  
**Last Revised: May 4, 2014**

**Summary: A young prince struggles to make his planet seem anything but savage before the several millennia old Silver Millennium.**

**Rated: T+ (there will be some M rated chapters later on)**

**Characters: the usual SM suspects**

**Dedication – my sister Ang, who has renewed my love of Sailor Moon. Alicia Blade – for inspiration beyond belief and for being the very first SM author I ever read! And for Loki[chan – who never ceases to amaze me with her wonderfully encouraging words, and has remained a friend despite the turbulence we've experienced at times. I wish you the absolute best on your journey of self discovery.**

* * *

"Good morning, milord," one of the servants greeted when Endymion emerged from his bedroom into the large living area that he and his sister would be sharing since their rooms were attached. He was thankful that the Moon Queen had the foresight to place their rooms between the other two sets of rooms that contained his generals. Even though he was more than sure they were safe in the ethereal Moon Palace, Rose was still his baby sister and he still worried.

"Good morning," Endymion smiled, and then frowned. "Is my sister…?"

"Already up, been to morning prayers, and is currently eating breakfast with the queen and your generals," the old woman responded, a gentle smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. "If you would like, I can show you to the palace chapel."

Endymion nodded and followed her out of the rooms, turning right at the door. They traveled for a good five minutes before they arrived at the two story double doors that led into the Moon Palace's private inner chapel. "When you have completed your morning prayers, just go down the hall to your right, and at the first hallway, go left. It will lead you straight to the dining hall."

"Thank you," Endymion said before she curtsied to him and he entered the chapel. It was a lovely room, with tall, white marble columns, large crystal clear windows, and a veritable forest of green vegetation growing along the walls and around the columns. At the front of the room was an altar with a granite statue of each of the gods and goddesses, with Selene being the front most and largest of them. Behind the statues was a large wall of stone, where a waterfall met his eyes, the sound bouncing off the walls and creating a peaceful atmosphere. A dark, cherry wood bench was located below the steps of the altar, creating a place where people could kneel and pray.

Quietly, he made his way to the bench and knelt, beginning his daily devotions. For once, he asked for much more than the continued well being of his people. He asked, this time, for guidance and help in navigating the talks to come and the ensured success of his campaign to bring Earth into the Silver Millennium.

As he fervently asked for this, his ears perked up at the soft noises coming from within the chapel, ones that indicated he wasn't alone. He quietly finished his prayers and then narrowed his eyes. Reaching out with the hidden power within, he searched the room, his attention landing on a tall, potted tree like bush in the corner near the door. It gave him a jolt when he saw two piercing, crystal blue eyes staring out of the frothy leaves. Nestled just above those blue eyes was the golden crescent moon birthmark, a symbol of the House of Serenity. Endymion smiled and approached, almost laughing when the body hidden behind the plant squeaked. "My name is Endymion," he whispered, reaching out a hand.

A small, delicate, child like hand appeared and was trustingly placed within his much larger one. Carefully, so as not to scare her, Endymion gently tugged her from behind the bush. "I am Serenity," she murmured, curtseying before him.

"The Queen's daughter," he answered, watching her roll her eyes in an unladylike manner before nodding.

"You are the Prince from Earth?"

"Yes. I did not mean to frighten you," he grinned.

Serenity blushed and looked down at her feet. "I am sorry for spying on you, but I did not want to disturb you. You looked so intense while saying your prayers; I figured I should stay out of your way."

Before either of them had any time to react or think Endymion was bending over and bringing her hand to his lips. The moment his lips touched her skin, both of them felt a tingling sensation followed by what Endymion would only be able to later describe as fireworks going off. Trembling, Serenity tugged her hand out of his grasp, cradling it against her body, as she stared up at him. "My apologies."

"It is quite alright. Are you finished?" she asked, absently gesturing to the chapel.

"Yes. Would you allow me to escort you to breakfast?"

Serenity quickly shook her head. "I have my own prayers to take care of this morning, good Prince, and then I must be off to my studies. Have a good day, Prince Endymion." She held her head up and strode past him toward the altar. Endymion couldn't help but watch her go. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old, but she was already a budding rose – bright blue eyes, shining golden hair pulled back in the traditional style of the Moon, and alabaster skin so fair and soft it was unbelievable. She was going to be as breathtaking, if not more, than her mother when her time came. Shaking his head, he turned and left the chapel, following the servant's earlier instructions on how to get to the dining hall.

* * *

She smiled as the Prince's generals and sister chatted freely with her Inner Court in the dining hall. She was quiet as she observed them, soaking in their personalities and filing the information away for later. In the back of her mind, she felt her daughter finally wake. Her baby bunny wasn't as proficient with her powers as she was, but with each passing day, the child grew stronger and stronger. Despite the fact that her daughter was only 12 years old, Sere's powers really hadn't started manifesting themselves until the last year or so. Serenity knew her child would someday exceed her own control over the Silver Crystal and rule their kingdom with a firm but just hand, provided the legends weren't true and her beloved daughter lived as long as she herself had.

The pain was sudden, radiating out from the center of her body and hitting all points in between as the power burst out of her like nothing she'd ever felt before. A gasp echoed out before she could stop it and the sound reached the ears of her Senshi within seconds, all of them abruptly turning to her. She felt the instant link as their powers poured into her, hoping to calm whatever had disturbed her. Closing her eyes, she drew in and released a long, deep breath, hoping to find the source of the pain. Her heart stopped when she felt it coming from two people, one she could barely feel and the other she knew far more intimately than any other. "Serenity!" she gasped, her silver eyes flaring with power as her eyelids flew open.

A silent call from March to the Princess' Senshi sent the girls scrambling while the five queens sat as still as possible, linked on all levels with the Moon Queen, and Prince Endymion's entourage watched on in shock.

"Your Majesty?" Roselynn asked softly, pulling Serenity's focus to her. "What is happening? Is there anything we can do to help?"

The power emanating from the Crown Princess of Earth made the Moon Queen blink and then smile, tears forming in her eyes as she realized what was happening. 'The legends are true' Serenity whispered along her link with her Senshi. Four audible gasps echoed out as the Inner Queens looked deathly pale. "Serenity? Are you sure?" March bit out, forgoing her manners.

The Moon Queen merely nodded, her eyes latching onto Roselynn's before she smiled. "Princess, everything is just fine, I promise you. Anna…."

The Queen of Venus smiled sadly, reaching up to wipe away the sorrowful yet happy tears that gathered on her lashes. "It has begun. With your blessing…."

"Go. You have it, despite the struggle that will follow when they discover it for themselves."

"A link that strong will be hard to argue. March, will you join me," Anna invited as the Martian Queen nodded and the two women excused themselves.

"Your Majesty?" Kunzite asked, pulling Serenity's attention to him. "What is going on?"

"It seems our alliance has just become even more of necessity, General Kunzite. Your Prince and our Princess have a soul bond." Five sets of eyes widened in alarm and surprise as Stephanie and Maia shook their heads in wonder, and Serenity closed her eyes, forcing down the rampant feelings she was getting from her daughter. The same daughter who was completely unaware of what had just happened to her.

* * *

"I am fine, honestly," the young princess grumbled as she continued to be surrounded by her Senshi, including the Outers who had arrived the night before. They'd come running at the mental summing by Mars' mother. "Would you please, back up," the petite princess huffed, sending the others a few steps back.

"Mother said something was wrong with you," Mars grouched back, her violet eyes flashing with an inner fire and a resolute determination to protect her princess.

Serenity shot her a look that had Mars returning it. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine."

Seven of the warriors turned their gazes to the green haired Senshi of Time, who it appeared was going to remain stubbornly silent about why March had summoned them so quickly. "You know that I can not reveal anything to you, beyond this – the princess' destiny has begun to unfurl. The coming road will not be an easy one, but it will be filled with much joy." With those parting words, Pluto spun around and walked through the time portal that had opened behind her, leaving her sister soldiers staring at her retreating back.

"You know, she never gets easier to understand," fifteen year old Uranus muttered before turning back to stare at her Princess.

"Can we help you?" Jupiter's voice shot out, announcing the arrival of guests to the training grounds.

The Senshi spun, instinctively putting Serenity behind them, as they faced the intruders to their training session. Before them stood four tall, strong men and one petite girl who appeared to be about a year or two older than the Inner Senshi. "Queen Serenity told us to bring Princess Roselynn to you, Sailor Venus," Kunzite spoke, his eyes staring into young Minako's. One of his requests before allowing either Roselynn or Endymion to travel to the Moon was holographs of the Princess' guards. His explanation had been because he wanted to be familiar with those who would be helping him guard his wards.

"General Kunzite," Venus greeted, having also been given holographs of the Prince and his entourage before their arrival. "Princess Roselynn, welcome to the Senshi Training Grounds."

"May I ask who the rest of you are?" Kunzite almost barked as he spotted four people he didn't recognize. He'd only been given information on the Inner Senshi.

Serenity smiled and stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you, General," Serenity spoke even as she stepped forward. Kunzite's eyes widened seconds before he and his fellow generals sunk to their knees. "Rise, please. And allow me to introduce the other three Senshi - Uranus, Neptune and Saturn – my outer guard."

"Most humble apologies, Princess." Kunzite couldn't help but smile at the twinkling laughter that erupted from the petite young woman. It took him only seconds to realize she was Endymion's opposite in every way – light where he was dark, open where he was so often closed and innocent where he was world weary. This gentle girl-child was his prince's soul mate according to the queen, his supposed equal in every way. Though only four years separated the two royals, they were indeed worlds apart. If a union was to be made out of these two, it was going to be an interesting and incredibly strong one, the elder general concluded, despite his doubts. Endymion would give this child confidence and maturity while she helped him rediscover the innocence he thought lost.

"May I inquire where your liege is?" Serenity's silvery voice questioned.

"Last I saw of him, he was in deep conversation with your mother," Kunzite answered. "And unfortunately, we generals are needed by his side as soon as possible, as we are also ambassadors from Earth."

"Of course, I did not mean to detain you. I will personally show Roselynn around once the Senshi training has concluded," she assured him with a gentle, serene smile.

"My gratitude, Princess. Roselynn, if you have need of us, all you have to do is call." With a nod from his tiny princess, Kunzite and the others bowed once more and then departed for the council chambers.

* * *

"Welcome to the White Moon," she greeted, watching the infamous Prince of the Black Moon clan step off the teleportation pad followed by an entourage that she knew consisted of his brother and his highest ranking generals and advisors. It surprised her to see that five of them were women, as rumor had it the Black Moon clan wasn't known for equality among the sexes. Though to be fair, Luna mentally chided herself, they had not had much interaction with this generation of the Black Moon clan. Demand had only recently taken the throne with the death of his and Saphir's father, Onyx. "I am Luna, Queen Serenity's royal advisor. If you would follow me, I will take you to your suites so you may refresh yourselves before meeting with the Queen and her court."

"That will not be necessary," Demand spoke, his eyes narrowed on her. "We wish to speak with her majesty right now, so that we may return to our planet as soon as possible."

"What rudeness, my Prince, that the White Queen did not meet us herself," Esmeraude disdainfully announced, drawing a curt nod from Demand, who stood glaring at Luna.

Luna bit back the hiss of displeasure that was bubbling up. "The Queen asked me to send her most regrettable apologies, but she has other delegates visiting, who arrived last night, that she is meeting with. She will meet with you as soon as she has a free moment. Until then, I will show you to your suites." With that, Luna spun around and swept from the room.

* * *

The four quietly walked the halls from their rooms to the Queen's council chambers, their voices quiet as they communicated silently. From the moment the call had echoed out from their link with Serenity, the four had felt uneasy and edgy. Amila would not say what had caused such a great disturbance with the Queen, but Carin, Patricia and Sonya knew that the former Time Guardian was aware of what had happened. "Luna, what's wrong?" Patricia asked as the four came upon the Moon Queen's royal advisor coming down the hall from the wing where royal guests were often housed. The Lunarian woman looked frazzled, which was almost unheard of.

"That…that…PRINCE of the Black Moon!" she hissed, eyes narrowing. "He and his entourage….demanding to see the Queen as if they are more important than any other matter going on! She's the Empress of the Silver Millennium for the Gods' sake, a direct descendant of Selene herself! HOW DARE HE?" she spat and sputtered, her mannerisms taking on a more feline quality, belying her own heritage as a shifter.

Carin and Patricia shared a look while Amila stood silently, her face blank. Sonya, ever sensitive to everyone's emotions, moved to run a comforting hand up and down Luna's back. "Luna, do not let him get to you like this. Serenity will put him and his people in their place, particularly if they want a treaty with us."

"Your highness, I dread introducing him to the Princess, or even the Senshi. There is something about him that is nagging at my mind."

"He needs to be watched, carefully," Amila finally spoke up, drawing their attention. The look on her face was anything but pleasant. "He cannot be left alone with the Princess at any cost."

The other four women stiffened in shock. Amila did not, as a rule, give away hints to the future, or to events going on in the present. She kept a neutral, passive expression consistently. Carin was the first to speak, her eyes sparking with the dangerous glint of the warrior and protector within. "Then he will not be allowed within a foot of her without her being guarded."

"Come, all of you," Patricia responded. "We will discuss this with Serenity, for she must make the end decision in such matters."

* * *

"The heir to Earth and supposed holder of the mythical Golden Crystal is on the moon," Petz spoke, striding into the room, firing off her findings to Demand.

"Is that right? The same crystal that was supposedly shattered into nine pieces and hidden by the queens of the Silver Millennium over ten millennia ago? Now now, Petz, you cannot always believe what you hear," Demand rebuked her.

"Sire, I have just come from meeting him," she told him. "His aura is so bright and shining, almost as bright as the Queen's."

Demand reclined on the chase lounge, his mind turning over the new information. "Then the legends are true, and the Moon Queen hopes to bring Earth into the Silver Millennium."

A subtle clearing of someone's throat brought all attention to the dark haired brother of the prince. "If she plans to do it, the only way to make it strong enough and important enough to not be broken would be in a marriage alliance, through her child."

"By all rights, that particular alliance should be mine," Demand growled. Saphir and Esmeraude rolled their eyes while Rubeus, Petz, Calaveras, Bertier and Koan all nodded. "I want you to be my eyes and ears, learn as much as you can about this heathen of Earth. I will work my own magic on Queen Serenity, in hopes that she will agree to an alliance, through marriage to her daughter."

"Of course, Sire," the group responded as one.

* * *

The Earth Princess stood to one side and watched as Princess Serenity and her Guards trained. She had never seen a woman, any woman, with the skills these young ladies possessed. Even at the tender age of twelve, the Inner Senshi, as she learned Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were called, were a well oiled machine. They functioned well together, anticipating each other's own moves so that their attacks appeared nearly flawless. And the Outer Senshi were no different. Even young Hotaru, at a mere ten years, fought with a spirit and skill that would astound the most battle tested warriors of Earth. These seven young ladies, she realized, would be guarding her older brother if what the Queen had said that morning came to pass, and Endymion and Serenity were betrothed.

"They almost seem as if they are dancing a brilliant ballet, do they not?"

Turning her head, Roselynn took in Serenity's flushed skin and the quick rise and fall of her chest as she strove to regain her breath. "Extraordinary."

"Skills passed on, from mother to daughter, for generations," Serenity smiled. "The heir apparent of the Silver Millennium has always been guarded by the eight warriors of the planets, and if my mother gets her way, my guard will increase by one with the alliance to Earth."

The brunette haired Princess looked startled when Serenity's gaze landed on her. "Me? I do not have power, not the way they do," she pointed to Serenity's senshi.

"You have more than you think," the petite Moon Princess murmured, reaching for her new friend's hand. Roselynn let out a startled gasp when in the palm of her hand, she felt a small spark of greenish-blue power spurt to life. "That is not my power; that is yours. We just have to find a way to help you hone it."

* * *

Most of the guests were already in the ballroom, anxiously awaiting the introduction of the Queen, Princess, their court, and the honored guests, who were actually already in the ballroom. The trumpeters began playing when the second story doors opened and the Princess and her Court entered. Saturn, Venus, Pluto and Jupiter strode in first, followed by the Moon Princess, and then Uranus, Neptune, Mercury and Mars. The group made their way down the stairs and straight toward the dais. The girls took up their positions on the steps leading to the smaller of the two thrones, which Serenity stood in front of, waiting for her mother. Finally, the room went absolutely silent as the Queen and her own Senshi entered, the group stopping at the top of the stairs for effect before elegantly gliding down them and across the room to the thrones. Once the Moon Queen was seated, her daughter followed her lead and the Senshi stood with their mothers.

"I thank you all for coming. Tonight's honored guests are Prince Endymion and Princess Roselynn of Earth, escorted by the Prince' Generals," Queen Serenity spoke, motioning to the group of young people directly in front of where Princess Serenity sat. "Also honoring us with their presence are Princes Demand and Saphir of the Black Moon, accompanied by their high generals." Those gathered in the ballroom clapped loudly for Endymion and Roselynn, and a little less enthusiastically for the Black Moon clan.

Word had already spread among the courtiers about the altercation in the teleportation room between the Black Moon clan and Luna, and from the many servants who'd already taken a disliking to serving the obviously self-important Prince and his entourage. "Prince Demand," Queen Serenity said, stepping down from the dais and extending her hand to him. "Would you honor me as my first dance partner for the evening?"

"Of course, your Majesty," he responded, though his eyes were on the Princess as she too stood from her throne.

Ignoring the Black Moon heir, the young Princess carefully made her way down to the floor, honing in on the dark haired blue eyed Prince of Earth. "Prince Endymion, would you honor me as my partner for the first dance?" she softly asked, mimicking her mother's movements.

"Princess, that honor is all mine," he grinned at her, taking her hand carefully before leading her behind her mother and Demand.

The elder senshi gave the go ahead for their daughters to leave the dais and choose dance partners. The Inner Senshi moved to dance with Endymion's generals while Uranus and Neptune moved to engage Rubeus and Saphir. With a broad smile, Hotaru dashed down the steps to stand with Roselynn, who was smirking pointedly at her brother and Serenity, which caused the ten year old to giggle. "Come on Rose, let us dance!" Hotaru exuberantly announced.

"You have a lovely home, Majesty," Demand offered as he and the Queen twirled around the dance floor.

"Thank you," Serenity responded. Every second with him, the wise queen sensed a depth of something she could not describe, only that it made her ill and uneasy to say the least. A mental comment moved to not only her own Senshi but to her daughter's. _'I do not want Demand left alone with Serenity without one of you with her at all times.'_ Their only response was the barely visible nod of their heads as her eyes met with each of them.

Satisfied, her eyes sought out her daughter, who was secure within the arms of her dance partner. The Queen's heart soared when she saw the faint blush and large smile on Serenity's face as Endymion told her what appeared to be a particularly funny joke while they danced. It was the first time since Serenity's debut earlier in the year that she'd seen her daughter comfortable on the dance floor with someone other than Artemis.

"Your Majesty, it would be a great honor if we could discuss the possibility of an official alliance between our two kingdoms," he boldly announced his intentions, smirking slightly as Serenity stiffened and pulled back from him.

On the outside, her countenance did justice to her name, but on the inside, she was both startled and suddenly angered by his forwardness. "Prince Demand, now is not the time for such matters. This ball is in honor of your visit; let us keep court matters from marring the event."

"As you wish," he responded, eyes narrowing as she stepped completely away from him, forcing him to bow to her. He watched her move back toward the dais before switching his gaze to where the princess was being twirled around by Prince Endymion. 'Terran filth!' his mind raged, his eyes shifting to the petite Moon Princess. She simply sparkled in her ball gown and jewels; an opening rose bud among wilting blooms. She radiated power; power he was determined would be his. She would be his wife, he would see to that.

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked her softly, spinning her around the dance floor. He'd noticed she'd stiffened and moved closer to him.

"I feel…" she paused, unsure she should tell him but needing to get it off her chest, and since none of her senshi were close enough. "Endy…" she barely breathed his name, feeling something dark wrap around her. Turning her face from the Terran Prince, she saw the Dark Moon Prince staring at her.

He immediately let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Sere," he murmured, turning his gaze in the same direction hers was. He saw Prince Demand staring at them, his eyes fastened onto Serenity's petite form.

"He frightens me," she gasped softly, breaking the stare, turning her eyes back to Endymion's face. "So cold…"

Endymion nodded, tucking her head beneath his chin as he held her. "Would you like me to take you back to your mother?"

For the first time in her entire life, as she looked up into his calm, navy blue eyes, Serenity felt warmth and security with someone other than her mother or her senshi. She marveled at the feelings churning around inside of her, and everywhere Endymion's skin touched hers, she could feel tiny electrical shocks going off. Shaking her head, she merely snuggled back into him and reached out to her mother with her mind.

"I believe you are holding the Princess much too proprietarily, Terran Prince," a dark, smooth voice interrupted, causing the two nobles to look up. Prince Demand stood less than a foot from them, glaring at Endymion.

"I was merely comforting Serenity, Dark Moon Prince," Endymion responded. It was mere seconds before the trio was surrounded by not only Endymion's generals but by the Inner and Outer Senshi and several of Diamond's generals.

"Is there a problem?" Venus' strong, authoritative voice rang out. It stunned both princes to hear the tiny princess of love use such a voice, but then, Endymion reasoned, she wasn't the leader of the senshi for nothing.

"No problem, Lady Venus," Demand spoke, sneering at Endymion. The Dark Moon Prince's eyes flashed when Serenity pushed herself closer to the Terran Prince, arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

Venus shared a look with her teammates and nodded, before stepping forward. "Then allow me the pleasure of your company, Prince Demand."

As the prince in question bowed before Venus, all eyes were on Kunzite, who growled low in his throat. "Kunzite," Endymion murmured, watching his friend's icy gaze shift to him. "She's safe, he wouldn't dare."

"He already dares too much," Kunzite muttered back, nodding to the shaking Moon Princess in Endymion's arms. "You should take her to get something to eat and drink."

Endymion nodded and smiled, then turned his attention to Serenity's senshi. "Mars, Jadeite, if you would so accompany us."

Mars smiled at him, her violet eyes still flaming while Jadeite stepped up with her and the pair escorted their prince and princess off the dance floor. The others turned back to watch Venus expertly move Demand as far from the Moon Princess as possible. "She could bring him to his knees if she wanted to," Uranus spoke, standing at Kunzite's left. "She knows what she's doing."

"Yes, I can see that," Kunzite responded, turning to eye Uranus. "Even so, he still got too close. We saw the look Queen Serenity gave him earlier, and understood the looks on your faces."

"Thank you, for the assistance," Neptune acknowledged the Generals' help. "Obviously, the queen is aware he makes the Princess uncomfortable."

"Then by all means, we will assist in keeping him as far from the Princess as possible," Zoiscite said as he reached for Mercury's hand. "Shall we?"

The blue haired princess smiled and nodded, allowing the general to lead her back onto the floor. Jupiter and Nephrite followed while Neptune held her hand out for Kunzite's, making the white haired man smile. Uranus eyed them both before turning to Saturn and Roselynn. "How about some punch?" the fifteen year old asked the two younger girls, who nodded excitedly.

* * *

Endymion smiled down at the petite princess as she gave him a tour of the gardens beneath a full Earth. Mars and Jadeite were behind them, chatting quietly. Since they'd left the ballroom with Queen Serenity's permission, the Moon Princess had literally blossomed out of public eye. She chattered on about the various flowers and asked many questions about what flowers grew on Earth. She quietly inquired about his family, just as he asked about her own.

"One day, I should love to visit Earth," she sighed softly, looking up at it from where they sat on the edge of the garden's central fountain. "It is the only one I have yet to visit, even if it is the closest."

"If you ever do come for a visit, I promise to show you around my rose garden," he told her, gently moving hair out of her face. "You will love the many colors they come in."

She nodded and smiled shyly, before looking around him toward where Mars stood. "It seems your general has taken a liking to Sailor Mars."

The Terran Prince turned his head and watched with amusement as Jadeite plucked a flower and presented it to the beautiful Martian Princess. Mars scowled at him before snatching the blossom

from his hand. Endymion merely chuckled and nodded. "Apparently."

It was only a split second later that Endymion's face changed and Serenity found him guarded. Curious as to what brought the change on, she turned and looked over her shoulder. Her face lit up when she saw who he was staring at. Without a word, she dashed away from him, ignoring his calling out to her. "Princess!"

Endymion watched her throw her arms around one of the women approaching. He saw the instant smile cross ruby lips while magenta colored eyes lit up, the woman's own arms tightening around the tiny princess. It took him a second to realize who these women were – the four Outer Planetary Queens. He'd met them earlier in the day, but had hardly had a chance to speak with them. They seemed much more aloof and watchful then the Moon Queen's Inner court. He smiled as each woman embraced the tiny Moon Princess warmly, as if she were their own child. "Endymion, have you met my mother's Outer Senshi?" she spoke, her face glowing as she turned back to him.

"Briefly before lunch," he responded, bowing to each of them in deference to their stations. "Your majesties, it's lovely to see each of you again."

"You do your mother proud," Amila's soft voice whispered across the space between them. Carin and Patricia looked slightly taken aback while Sonya chuckled. "You have many challenges ahead, but I believe you will meet them all with courage and honor."

Endymion looked slightly puzzled but didn't have time to ask for clarification when Mars approached them and announced that the Queen wanted to see them. "A lovely evening to you all. Princess, may I escort you back into the ballroom?"

"Of course."

* * *

Next Chapter: Endymion and Serenity must deal with their soul bond just as their friendship is beginning, Demand's high generals take on the famed Sailor Senshi, and Luna and Artemis discover plans that could throw the balance of the Silver Millennium straight into Chaos.


End file.
